Beware Of Death's Plan
by Mr.Pancho2012
Summary: Finally finished! Last chapter is up. Read inside to find out who lived and who died. Please Review!
1. Sign Up

_**Hey everyone this is my very first **__**fan fic**__** and I've decided to make it a submit your own character story. Just fill out the small bio below and you will hopefully be selected to be in my story. I Need Three Jocks, a Cheerleader, another male, and three other females. I Plan on this to be gory and have already planned out all the deaths and the vision. So good luck and I hope to post this up later on this week.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Appearance :( eyes, hair, clothes):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Swear:**_

_**Drink or smoke:**_

_**Other:**_

_**P.S, Fd3fanati, You don't even need to apply. I already gave Adie a role. Ha-ha. **_


	2. In Flames You Burn

Beware of Death's Plan

Chapter One: "In Flames you Burn"

"Good Bye Mr. Martin!" Rob said to Liz's father as he closed the trunk of his grey mustang after tossing the last of her luggage inside. He was planning on going to his parent's cabin with the two women in his life, Liz and Victoria. They had been planning on going for weeks now to celebrate their senior year and took advantage of spring break to go. Rob entered the driver's seat of his car and pulled out if Liz's Driveway and headed to Highway 81, which led out of town.

Victoria, who was sitting in the backseat wearing her shoulder length red and black hair in a ponytail, reached over Liz, who sat in the passenger's seat, to the radio and turned it on. "How To Save a Life" by The Fray came on. The songs information was displayed on the small screen. "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend…" Liz and Victoria sang along until the song abruptly cut off. "What's wrong with your radio Rob?" Liz asked pushing the other preset buttons when no music came on. "Whatever, We don't need music to enjoy this trip." She replied, giving up and then turning the radio off. A White SUV appeared next to them and honked to get their attention. It Was Chris Peralta, The star basketball player at his High school, and a couple of the people in his clique. "Ugh, I Hate Jocks. Just let them pass us" Victoria said in disgust. Rob slowed down as Chris accelerated and honked a few times as he went ahead of them. "Hey Rob can we go to the store or something? I doubt a six pack of beer will last us a week." Liz asked. " I Thought you were trying to cut back on the drinking" Rob stated. "Just because I'm trying to cut down on my booze intake doesn't mean I'm going cold turkey." Liz said.

"I'm cool as long as we have enough cigarettes" Victoria said looking over Rob's shoulder. "You did get cigars didn't you?"

"How about we pull into a gas station?" Rob said slightly laughing in hesitation. "I thought so." Victoria smiled after getting what she wanted.

Suddenly, the radio turned back on playing an entirely different tune. "Oh God Forbid this bloody war I see my knights falling one by one so here I am, in this fight I'm all alone. I'm stuck here in this hellhole on my own. Taste the blood, tears of pain Memories from the past strike through my mind" The Song played causing the three friends to look at it quizzically. "In Flames you Burn" by Dream Evil appeared on the small screen. " Weird." Victoria stated as she reached over her two friends to turn the radio off.

"Look, Next gas stop in a mile" Liz said as she pointed at a sign on the side of the road. Rob edged to the side of the and left the highway on exit 180.

He saw Bludworth Gas Station and pulled up to the front of the store and exited the car. When he walked in, he noticed that the store was practically empty except for the cashier and a few customers, one of which, who was Chris. "What're you doing here, Winters?" Chris asked handing the cashier two six packs since this was the only station in town that would serve minors. "You Stalking me or something?"

"Trust me, Not everyone is in love with you, Chris. You have to get over yourself." Rob said as he got in line behind a redhead wearing skinny jeans and a band tee after grabbing a couple six packs himself.

"Whatever Freak." Chris said handing the cashier a twenty.

He exited the store and wasn't even two steps away from the doors when a gas trailer screeched into the station. It smashed into a red truck with a brunette female inside and slammed her against the window, covering the windshield with blood. The truck pushed the red truck and pinned a guy with Golden blonde hair who was pumping gas into the car in between the car and the pump. Within a second, he doubled over and blood dripped from his mouth.

A shard of metal from the grey car cut into the side of the gas tank on the back of the trailer and caused gas to spread everywhere. A cigarette fell from the hand of the driver of the gas trailer and landed into the gas and followed a trail to a blue prius where two teenagers waited inside. The car erupted into flames and the two frantically tried to escape the car but were unable to open the doors that relocked after they unlocked them. Slowly but surely they both burned in the flames as the fire continued to spread across the gas station, surrounding it in flames.

"Paige!! Trent!!" The Redhead yelled at the blue prius as she headed for the doors of the store to go out into the chaos but Rob grabbed her in time. Chris's friends exited his SUV and ran towards the store at an attempt to save themselves from the flames. The roof began to fall and hit Pierre, one of the his friends, on the head and split his skull wide open. A cheerleader, Paula, stayed by Pierre's side and tried to help drag him to the store in a hopeless attempt to save him. A car trying to escape mayhem headed straight for her and ran her over without slowing down, killing her on the spot. The car continued to go and hit the other jock, Takbir, who was trying to get to the store. He was still alive but wasn't able to get up on time to escape the flames that headed in his direction and was burned on the spot. Liz, who watched in horror as everyone died, jumped out of Rob's mustang and headed for the store only to be completely crushed by a piece of the roof that fell towards the ground.

Chris, trying to get somewhere safe, ran into Rob's car and tried to turn on the car only to realize that Rob had taken the keys with him. He attempted to open the door but was in shock when he found it locked. Victoria jumped to the Front seat and kicked the glass but was unsuccessful to survive when the flames reached the car and lit the gas tank beneath them. The tank exploded, Killing Victoria and Chris almost immediately.

A large shard of glass flew towards the redhead in his arms and impaled her, killing her in seconds.

The Blast of his car exploding threw Rob back into the air and he Hit the back wall, fracturing his spine completely as he blacked out.

Rob blinked frantically as he stared at Chris and his friends in the other car. "Ugh, I Hate Jocks. Just let them-"

Victoria started to say when Rob finished her sentence. "Pass us.. No!" Rob mumbles as he slowed down and Chris continued, honking his horn a few times. "Hey Rob can we go to the store or-" Liz started to ask before Rob Pushed the gas and tried to catch up to Chris.

"What're you doing?" Victoria asked as Rob caught up to Chris's SUV.

"Saving us all!" He yelled as he slammed his car into Chris's, causing it to spin as Chris was getting off on exit 180, partially blocking the road in the process. "Rob are you insane?" Liz asked as Chris's car came to a stop. Their accident had caused a truck ahead of them to stop and another car behind them to pull over to see if anyone was injured.

Chris got out of his SUV and ran to Rob's car, opening the door and pulling him out. "What the hell is your problem?" Chris yelled as he threw Rob against his mustang.

The Radio in Rob's Car turned on and began to play the song from before in his vision and confirmed that his vision was going to come true.

"Is everything okay Roy?" The female from the red truck asked her boyfriend and Rob Recognized them as the first to go in his vision. "Just stay in the truck Helen" He told her as he approached them and she returned to the truck.

"What's going on?" A Guy asked them from behind their car as he got out of his….Blue Prius! "Trent?" Rob asked the guy who nodded in agreement confirming his identity. He then saw the redhead from his vision in the backseat of the car getting out as well. "I Just saved your freaking lives!" Rob yelled to everyone. He then saw the Gas trailer from his vision swerve around their accident and continue towards the gas station down the road.

"That's It!" Rob Exclaimed. " That's the truck that was going to kill us!"

"Calm Down, Rob." Liz said approaching him slowly.

"Why Won't you listen to me?" Rob shouted one last time as the screeching of the trailer's tires drowned him out. Everyone's head turned towards Bludworth Gas Station as the Trailer exploded killing the other people at the stop. Silence fell over the group as the only noises were the explosions and the song that continues to play in Rob's mustang. " Deadly wounds can't stop me now, I still stand strong I Just Can't die!! Surrender is no option for me now bless those souls that I send to hell if you dare just look into my eyes my steel is warm my face is stained with blood, One by one I hit them to the ground, One by one I see their heads roll Anyone against me taste my sword, Anyone who'll challenge me will die!" Just then another explosion sent a projectile flying into the air and straight towards Roy's Red Truck.

"Helen!" Roy yelled as he ran towards his truck. Rob Followed close behind even though he knew what he would find. Helen sat in the passenger seat of Roy's truck with Blood running down the side of her mouth. The windshield in front of her was gone and pieces of glass surrounded her. Then he laid my eyes upon what killed her. There was a motor from a car down at the gas station lodged in her stomach, cutting her in half. Rob couldn't believe it but his vision had come true and even though he had managed to save the people he saw die, he wasn't able to save Helen. But without his knowledge, Rob had pissed Death off and he had just collected his first victim.

**Author's Note:**

_Oggytheogre321:_ Sorry if you feel it too rushed. It's my first story and i'll try to incorporate some of your advice to the next chapter.

_The new divide:_ Thank you very much. =D.

_angie2282:_ Paige will be the second or third to go...... maybe. who knows who will die and who will live... Oh yeah! Me. heh heh.

_Motralstandards:_ Helen left the world pretty gruesomely if you ask me. but who knows about Roy. Maybe he'll live. maybe he won't.

_hp-twilight-grl:_ No. paula is like the sixth to die. you're safe....for now.

And for those who are wondering the order is like this. Helen-Roy-Paige/Trent-Pierre-Paula-Takbir-Liz-Victoria/Chris-Adie-Rob.


	3. The Church of Hot Addiction

Chapter Two: "The Church of Hot Addiction"

Dark thunderstorm clouds surrounded New Life church on the day of Helens funeral. Rob, Liz and Victoria heard about the funeral from the newspaper and decided to pay their respects to her. The Priest was reciting a eulogy as workers began to lower her coffin into the ground. The trio sat in the back row, a few seats behind Helen's mourning family and her boyfriend, Roy.

Roy was dressed in a simple black tuxedo as he sat next to Helen's mother. The two were coming to Middleton, New York from New York City, where they both were enrolled in NYU, to tell her family that they were engaged when they were stopped by that guy on the highway. Now it seemed pointless now that Helen was gone with absolutely no way to come back.

Rob could tell how Helen's death was affecting Roy but had no idea how to comfort him. Roy wasn't the kind of person who showed weakness and it was taking all of his strength to keep his composure.

Paige stood beside her redhead friend behind a cluster of trees. "Adie, do you really think we should be here? I mean we barely know this girl. Do you really think we should be at her funeral?" Paige asked her friend.

Adie stayed silent as she looked at Rob as he sat in between Victoria and Liz, his messy black hair covering his green eyes. The brunette, Victoria, stood up and with the girl with Black and Red hair, Liz; she walked over to the coffin and dropped a rose on top of it.

"I told you why we needed to come!" Adie protested. "Plus, you were with me when I researched the premonitions. If this really is happening, we need to talk to him to learn death's design and try to stop more people from dying."

"Fine, but if he start's calling us crazy, I'm blaming you." Paige whispered to her friend who had already started to walk towards Rob.

"Rob is it?" Adie asked boldly as she took the seat next to Rob that belonged to Victoria not too long ago, after he nodded in agreement. "Hi, I'm Adie Chantal and this is my friend Paige." Adie said as Paige sat on the other side of Rob where Liz sat. "We need to talk to you about what happened a couple of days ago on the highway."

"What about it?" Rob asked.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Adie asked him. "About the gas station going in flames? I mean, you must have. There's no other way you would've known." Rob nodded since he couldn't find the words to answer her questions. "In what order did all of the survivors die?" Paige asked suddenly catching Rob off guard. "Way to cushion the blow, Paige." Adie told her friend.

"Why do you want to know?" Rob asked them as Victoria and Liz returned from Helen's grave. "We have reason to believe that all of the survivors were supposed to die in the gas station but since you stopped us all from going, you saved our lives thus ruining death's plan."

"Death has a plan?" Victoria scoffed at the thought. "Laugh all you want but I'm serious." Adie said. "We even brought some proof." Paige Stated. "Go on Ade, Show them." Adie just reached into the pocket of her black hoodie and pulled out a couple sheets of paper that had been folded several times. She unfolded it and revealed a series of pictures of people around their age beside another picture of them after their deaths.

"Alex Browning, a high school senior, had a vision that the airplane he was on was going to explode so he got off with a couple of other students and a teacher. Shortly after, Flight 180 exploded just like he said it would." She handed him a paper containing the images of Tod Wagner with a wire around his neck, Terri Chaney after being hit by a bus, and Billy Hitchcock with half of his head missing. "Those are just some of the survivors of the incident." Paige said.

"They're dead?" Liz asked snatching the paper out of Rob's hands. "But How?" She asked passing the paper on to Victoria.

"Some say that when a person cheats death, they mess up death's plan, and sooner or later, death returns to finish the job." Adie answered. She cleared her throat and continues explaining what she discovered. "A year later, Kimberly Corman was going on a trip to Daytona beach with her three best friends when she had a premonition of a mass pile up. She then proceeded to block the road and saved a number of people just before the pile up occurred. These are the other victims." She said handing them another paper with pictures of Kat Jennings with a large sharp pipe going through her head, Evan Lewis with the fire escape ladder in his head and Clear Rivers's charred body after the explosion in Eugene's hospital room.

"Is there any way to survive death?" Victoria asked, the images truly terrifying her.

"Clear Rivers Survived Flight 180" Paige said making Victoria smile. "This is her now." She pointed at the burned body on the paper.

"Anything else?" Rob asked starting to believe Adie and Paige since Helen was the first to die in his vision and in real life.

"This one's really interesting." Adie said handing Rob the pictures Wendy Christiansen took with her camera at the McKinley Grad night carnival. They consisted of Wendy and a blurry face Jason, Ashley and Ashlyn holding their inflatable palm tree and Ian and Erin Flicking the camera off. "Another high school senior, Wendy Christiansen, took these pictures of her classmates at the carnival at McKinley."

"What Happened to them?" Victoria asked knowing that something grisly was coming.

"The Rollercoaster Ride called Devil's Flight Derailed thus killing everyone on board." Paige answered.

"But this Wendy chick had a vision and got everyone off?" Liz assumed.

"Correct, this is what those two hot chicks looked like after they were burned alive in tanning beds." Adie said showing them an image of Ashlyn with boils surrounding her body and Ashley charred with shards of glass in her face.

"I'm guessing Wendy isn't alive either?" Rob asked secretly hoping there was someone who could help him understand his vision more than what these two girls could get off the net.

"Nope, Her, along with her sister and friend, All survivors of the rollercoaster, were killed in a subway crash six months later." Paige Said nonchalantly. "But in this incident, these pictures held the clues to how they were supposed to die. Take the hotties for example, they were burned to death."

"And their picture looks as if they're burning from the bottom." Victoria said. "Exactly" Adie said. "Death can be avoided; all you need to do is search for the signs."

"Is that it?" Roy asked as he hovered above the group. Everyone hesitated to answer. They had no Idea he was listening in on their conversation. "Um, no." Adie said getting up the courage to speak. "There have been reports of incidents at Speedways, Cruise Ships, Dance Clubs, School Shootings, Air shows and other subway crashes. No Matter what People keep dying."

There was complete silence for a moment until Roy burst into laughter. "Seriously?" Roy asked trying to contain his laughter. "You five have got to be the most idiotic, naïve high school students ever."

"You don't believe us?" Adie asked him slightly offended.

"Of course not!" Roy said. "These are just some urban legends created by some pathetic loser who has no life and is an expert at using Photoshop." He Finished by ripping Adie's pages in half. "Now why don't you little kiddies just run along and play, us grown people have to mourn someone important" His voice dropped as he began to talk about Helen.

"Kiddies?" Victoria and Liz asked in unison. "I know this guy didn't just call us kiddies." Liz told Victoria. "Oh Boy." Rob mumbled since he had seen Victoria and Liz get into plenty of fights at their high school. "If Death doesn't kill you, you better believe I Will!" Victoria yelled getting in Roy's face.

"Back off!" Roy yelled. "What're you going to do?" Liz asked. "So far you're all talk." Just then Roy pushed Liz back and she would've fallen to the ground if it had not been for Paige quickly catching her. Victoria quickly punched Roy in the jaw before Rob held her back. "Roy, I think it'd be best if you left." Rob said. "Screw you all!" Roy yelled at the group as he neared the chapel, heading for his truck that was parked across the street.

"Damn bastards think they can mess with me. They've got another thing coming at them." Roy mumbled angrily to himself when a Car passed by in the street playing _The Church of Hot Addiction_ at full blast. "Just let me ask you hey, have you heard of my religion? It's called the church of hot addiction." The song said as Roy still walked beside the church.

Just then, a lightning bolt stuck the steeple of the Church. A loud boom could be heard as everyone looked towards the church. Roy was stuck in place as he looked at the steeple as it came tumbling down, the tip pointed straight at him. At the last second, He jumped to the side, causing the steeple to miss. "Ha! You're all wrong!" Roy yelled at the group as he walked backwards towards the street. "I'm not going to die. I'm going to live a long and healthy life. The life Helen should've had! No one, not even death can get rid of me that easily!" He continued.

Suddenly, a tow truck turned the corner and hit Roy with so much force he flew backwards. The group ran towards the street and were shocked at the sight they saw. Roy lay in the middle of the street his head completely disfigured from the impact and blood seeping from his stomach where the tow truck had struck him. "It's begun." Adie mumbled and the entire group knew what she meant. Death had claimed another life to prove he wasn't a force to be messed with.

Author's Note: **Mortal Standards.** Sorry about mispelling your name before. I was in a rush and didn't spell check. I thought long and hard if Roy should be saved or not and just let his fate be decided by the flip of a coin. I Hope his death wasn't too exaggerated and that I got his personality okay.

**Everyone else.** I hope i did your characters justice. I tried to give everyone equal screen time.

**Next Chapter!** Adie and Rob discuss the Order While Trent and Paige become Death's next target. I decided to change my story and not make Paige and Trent a couple. Anyways, Tune in for the next chapter "Falling Down and Pon De Replay"


	4. Shut Up and Drive

Chapter Three: "Shut Up and Drive"

Paige sat on her bed alone, researching more about premonitions on her laptop. Roy's death had really disturbed her and she needed to know if every single person who had survived death had survived afterwards.

From what she noticed, Songs seemed to hold the signs of someone's impending death. For Example, at the Gas station, "In Flames you burn" played right before the gas station caught on fire. There had to be something there because "The Church of Hot Addiction" played before Roy was almost crushed by the steeple a few days ago. No matter where she looked up premonitions, she would always find more about the movie with Sandra bullock than cheating death.

She tossed her laptop to the side and breathed out a sigh of frustration. She really wanted to be with both Adie and Rob discussing deaths list but Rob felt it was better if she wasn't involved in the process.

Suddenly she felt a warm liquid surround her hand. When she turned to see what was wetting her hand, she saw her black Labrador tongue licking her fingers. "Hey, Charm." Paige said reaching out and scratching her dog behind the ear.

She stood up and decided she could no longer stay put. She had to move or else she would go crazy. She had to relieve herself of the stress death was causing her and put her long brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed her purse. She needed to get out of her house or else she would go insane and there was only one place she felt like going.

* * *

Trent handed his information to a woman sitting behind a desk. He came to Callaway International Raceway to compete in the teen division of drag racers. He was tied for the championship with Sal Cohen, and today was the day the winner would be decided and he had to win since he wasn't able to attend the practice seminar at Coney Island where he was heading with both Adie and Paige the day of the accident.

It had been exactly a week since he had been saved by Rob at the gas station and he was grateful but when Rob and Adie called him yesterday saying that death was out to get him he couldn't help but laugh. Helen and Roy's deaths were just accidents. And who's to say that Roy didn't jump in from of the car since he couldn't handle Helens death.

"Here you go Mr. Matthews. You'll compete against Mr. Cohen at Six O'clock this afternoon. Good luck." the woman said handing him his number for the day. 18. "We'll what do you know? It's my lucky number." He told her as he began to walk away.

* * *

Rob and Adie sat in a booth inside the near empty seafood restaurant known simply as "Fisherman's Bay" that was across the street from Paige's house.. "You sure we should've left Paige out of this?" Adie asked Rob. "She just got accepted to Stanford, she broke up with her boyfriend, and she just witnessed two people die. I don't think we should stress her out anymore by telling her she's next." Rob said.

"You're probably right." Adie sighed looking across the street to Paige's house. "Oh god, she's gone" Adie said realizing that Paige's blue Prius was no longer in the driveway. "You two want dessert?" Pierre, their waiter and one of the survivors asked them as he returned with dessert menus.

"No, thank you." Rob muttered getting up from his seat and putting on his green leather jacket. "What do we owe you?" He asked as Adie left the restaurant and ran across the street to go check on Paige.

"Twenty-five dollars and forty cents." Pierre said looking at him as if he'd gone insane. Rob quickly pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty. "Keep the change" he yelled, running out to meet up with Adie who was running back from her house. "No one. Not even her parents are home." Adie said before Rob could ask.

"You have any idea where she could be?" He asked. "I can only think of one place." Adie responded after giving it some thought. "Come on, we don't have much time." She urged getting into the passenger seat of his grey mustang.

* * *

Paige pulled into Callaway International Speedway, Her parent's empire that had been bestowed with the honor of hosting the Teen division championships. She exited her car and went towards the front gates to get inside. "Hey Gary, My parents here?" She asked the security guard in charge of admission. "Your mom's closing up the sign up booth and I think your dad is about to start the races soon." He responded. "Thanks" She responded as they did a handshake they had developed before entering the Speedway.

She greeted her mother at the sign up booth and helped carry the table away to the office. "Honey, you're always helping me and you're father out. Why don't you go enjoy the races?" Her mom suggested. "I like helping out mom. "Plus it's not like I have anything better to do." Paige responded. "I'm not going to have you working on you're day off, young lady." Her mom said. "Now go, sit and enjoy. Your dad should be starting the main event soon." Paige just smiled and went to the stands with the rest of the crowd as her father began to announce the order of the day's races.

* * *

Trent drove up to the starting line beside Sal. Sal had just tried to make Trent drop out of the race. He had even offered him money to drop out but he wasn't a sell out. He was going to win this race without cheating and receive the thousand dollar prize.

"Hey Matthews." Sal yelled to him from his car. "You going to choke at the last second again like last year or what?" He laughed before looking back at the track. He was trying to psych him by reminding him about what happened the year before. He was competing with Sal for the Junior Cup and hadn't even left the starting line while Sal won. This time, he would show Sal that He wasn't a loser and would win the prize.

* * *

Rob sped as fast as he could heading for Paige's parents Speedway. The clock slowly reached Six o'clock and they still had a good mile or two before reaching Callaway Speedway. "Can't this thing go any faster?" Adie shouted at Rob impatient and scared about what might happen to her best friend. "Not unless you want me to break any state laws. She gave him a look and in seconds he was speeding towards the speedway with breeze.

They pulled into the parking lot and race towards the front gates where they were stopped by a husky looking security guard. "Where do you think you two are going?" He asked them "We need to speak to Paige Callaway! We're family friends." Adie said and with that the guards let them continue inside to search for Paige.

* * *

"Now, without further ado, I Give you Trent Matthews" Paige's father announced into his microphone as Trent revved his engine, "And Sal Cohen" He continued as Sal Revved his engine. "Let's Race" He shouted as the spotlight in from of both cars turned on the color red and then moved to the color yellow.

"Paige! We've got to get you out of here!" Rob yelled. "Why?" Paige asked as the Stereos of the Speedway turned on and began to Play "Shut Up and Drive" By Rihanna which was used for every race. "I've been looking for a driver who is qualified, So if you think that you one step into my ride, I'm a fine tuned supersonic speed machine, Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead, So if you fell it, let me know, know, know, Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?, My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode, So start me up and watch me go, go, go," It Played.

The light turned green and Trent gunned it pulling ahead of Sal by a good few meters. Sal angry drove out of his lane and drove his car into Trent's. Trent's car hit the wall and flipped over upside down, generating sparks which engulfed his car in flames.

Trent ripped his seat belt off and tried to get out only to find his door jammed. He kicked the window several times in attempt to break it but failed. He tried one last time and succeeded. He Stepped out and was about to be greeted by the ambulance when his car exploded, sending the gearshift straight through his chest, into his heart.

Adie let out a shriek at the events unfolding in front of them. Rob, at the last second threw himself onto Paige Dropping them both to the ground just as the tire to Trent's car flew past them, at the exact same spot Paige had been standing at moments before. "Thank you so much" Paige breathed out as her mother came to her side thanking Rob for saving her daughter.

Even though Rob had succeeded in saving Paige, he still hadn't been able to save Trent and Now, Death was going to go after the next person, which just so happened to Be Pierre.

Authors Note:

The First person to be saved! Hooray!

I Changed alot about this chapter since last week. I Hope I did okay and Make it at least a little bit believable. Please Review!!!!!!!!


	5. Disco Inferno

Chapter Four: "Disco Inferno"

"Paige!" Adie yelled banging on the door to Paige's bedroom. "Come on, It's been three days. Pierre finally agreed to talk to us." She said frustrated dropping to the ground, her back up against the door. "I know how scared you are, but that doesn't mean you can hide out forever." Adie pleaded her voice breaking halfway through. Her phone rang breaking the long silence. It was a text message from Rob. _Pierre's waiting. Maybe we should let Paige just heal on her own time. She's safe…For now of course._

"Fine, Rob and I will be at Fisherman's bay across the street. Please come. I don't think I can handle this alone." Adie finished before getting up and running down the stairs, to exit the house.

Paige buried her face into her pillow. She knew she couldn't hide in her room forever but ever since the accident she couldn't seem to leave her room. She wiped her tears from her eyes and grabbed the remote to her TV. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels, stopping on sponge bob square pants. Just as she tuned in, the theme song began to play. "Aye-Aye Captain, Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Paige just ignored it and fell back to sleep in no time.

* * *

Rob watched as Adie crossed the street to join him after trying to get Paige to join them. Both Pierre and Paula stood behind the counter, Paula recently getting hired and Pierre training her since he'd been working there for a little over a month.

"Now you have to make sure the temperature of the Deep Fryer is always at 375 degrees or else the fries will be undercooked. Hey Rob, you want to be Paula's first test subject?" Pierre asked leaving Paula to tend to the French fries. "Only if it's free." Rob joked. "On the house" Pierre said placing a toothpick in between his teeth and walking to the back of the kitchen to check on the shrimp he was grilling for the middle aged couple who were waiting for their order near the front of the restaurant. After he turned the shrimp over, he pulled out his sketchpad and continued to doodle on a drawing he was working on.

"Yo Pierre," Rob called out trying to get his attention. "This is Adie." He told him introducing them to each other. "Nice to meet you." Pierre said shaking her hand. "What do you think of this drawing?" He asked the two showing them a picture of Paula holding a giant French fry as if it was a sword and charging towards a Dragon. "My head is not that big!" Paula protested looking at the image.

"Paula Fries now!" He ordered her as she slowly returned to the deep fryer. "So what do you two want?" Pierre asked. "We think you are in danger." Rob said. "We've been doing some research on death and learned that when someone, like myself, saves people from a deadly accident, The people involved start dying in the order they would've if they had lived through the experience."

"Didn't you have like a vision or whatever?" Pierre asked. Rob nodded wondering if Pierre believed him at all. "This has happened to me before." Pierre said. "Cheating death. I was at my older brother's football game when the bleachers collapsed. I would've been on those very same bleachers too if it hadn't been for some band member freaking out about how he saw what was going to happen before it did. I was at the concession stand buying chips when it all happened. That's the day my brother died." Pierre reminisced when all of the sudden a sharp sizzle could be heard from begin him.

Paula had dumped half a bag of frozen French fries into the boiling oil, distracted by Pierre's story. "Paula, slow down." Pierre ordered. "Anyways, that band member claimed that the survivors were going to die, including me. But, as it turns out, I was never supposed to die. Guess death just likes fucking with me." Pierre finished tossing the toothpick he was chewing on towards the trash can.

"I'll finish the fries, Paula. Go give this to the customers." He said adding the shrimp he grilled earlier onto two plates with crab legs and fries that he had cooked earlier and handed her both plates. She grabbed them both and headed out towards the customers.

* * *

Paige stood in the middle of a room with no exits. Her feet were soaked knee-high in water just as flames erupted from every single corner in the room. She let out a blood curdling scream. When she opened her eyes she was once again in her room with her dog, charm on top of her trying desperately to wake her up.

"What's the matter girl?" Paige asked taking deep breaths. Charm leapt off of her bed and ran towards the window and whimpered. Paige rubbed her eyes and lazily followed. From outside her window she saw Fisherman's Bay seafood restaurant where both Rob and Adie were talking to Pierre.

Then something clicked in her head. 'Animals can sense danger.' she thought to herself, 'and the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song was a warning a about water. Water has fish and they're at a seafood restaurant!' Paige quickly threw her robe off and got dressed. If she was going to save Pierre she needed to hurry.

* * *

Pierre plugged in the kitchen Radio and turned it on to a station that played nothing but oldies. "So I'm next?" Pierre asked digesting the information. "Yes." Adie said slightly higher than a whisper. "Yo, Mr. Bossman, I think I'm going to take my break now." Paula said as she took her apron off and tossed it on top of a counter, right above a butcher knife as she exited the back door.

Pierre walked over to the deep fryer and dumped a few onto a plate. "Get 'em while they're hot" He said handing Adie and Rob the plate, munching on one in the process. "They're good" He smiled opening his mouth at the heat of the fry. The Apron hung just above the open flame where Pierre had grilled the shrimp which was still lightly lit.

The apron fell into the flames, pulling the knife down with it, and slowly caught on fire. Just then "Disco Inferno" by The Tramps began to play on the station Pierre had put his radio on. "Burn, Baby Burn. Burn, Baby Burn" The song played aloud as Rob noticed the apron catch on fire while Adie listened to the song realizing it as a sign.

"Oh, Shit!" Pierre yelled running towards the fire extinguisher to put out the flames. "Dude, we have to get you out of here!" Rob yelled. "No way man, the manager would kill me if I let this place burn down." Pierre shouted completely forgetting he was next. Rob jumped over the counter. He was going to get Pierre out even if he had to drag him out himself, while Adie helped evacuate the restaurant.

Several knifes plunged off the counter above the grill, one slicing the gas line open, releasing a giant explosion of flames. Pierre started to run towards Rob after witnessing the explosion but was stopped halfway. The knife that had fallen with the apron had flown into the air and impaled him from the back of his head, the tip slightly showing in his forehead. A rack holding pots and pans above him unscrewed themselves and slammed into him, shoving him towards the deep fryer head first.

Rob pulled him out by his shirt and saw his face was completely scalded by the hot oil, leaving boils every where. "Lets Go!" Adie shouted as Rob jumped over the counter and headed to the front door where Adie was waiting for him.

* * *

Paige ran across the street seeing a stack of smoke exiting the restaurant. Just as she reached the restaurant, Rob and Adie jumped out of the front doors, followed by a blast of heat and fire that was headed straight for Paige. Just as the Flames were about to reach her Paula pushed her down to the ground.

Several minutes later the firefighters had arrived to put out the flames and evaluate the damage. Two paramedics walked out pushing a gurney out of the debris of the restaurant, inside of the black bag was Pierre. Paige sobbed into Rob's shoulder wishing she had arrived earlier to save him. After the police were done questioning Paula, she walked over to Rob and the two other girls. "This Death thing is real isn't it?" She asked quietly. Rob nodded looking away. "I'm next aren't I?" All Rob could do was nod. Paula was next but he was going to make sure he saved her.

Authors Note: Oggytheogre321: Tecnically the forwardslash in between Paige and Trents name meant that they died at around the same time. It's unaware of who died first.

Paula's Next! Will Rob, Adie and Paige be able to save her? And just how will she die? Tune in later this week for chapter five "Car Wash"

And once again please read and review.


	6. Car Wash

Authors note:

Angie2282: Why was Paige almost killed again? All will be revealed in this chapter

Rosalie Dark Moore: Victoria is back!

One heart that stands alone: Liz is very much alive. She plays an important role in this chapter.

Mentosgoboom: I Actually got the music idea from a final destination story I wrote with my friends a few years ago….. you're story just reminded me of it. =D

Chapter Five: "Car Wash"

Rob sat at the back of the classroom of his calculus class beside Liz and Victoria. Paula hadn't returned to school since Pierre's "accident" and Victoria and Liz wanted to help Rob protect everyone from death's list. He stared at the clock trying to force it to go faster so he could take Victoria and Liz to Paige's house where Adie and Paige would meet them when their all-girl school let out.

A knock was heard at the door as two police officers entered the room. "We're looking for a Robert Winters?" The first officer said. The Teacher glanced at him as did the rest of the class, most of the other students oohed and awed as both officers came to Rob's desk and forcefully picked him out of his seat and handcuffed him.

"Mr. Winters, You're wanted in the investigation of the murders of Roy Scalo, Trent Matthews, and Pierre Winter." The Officer informed him before hauling him out of the classroom while reading him his rights.

The entire classroom stood up and ran after him as the officers led him towards their cruiser. Rob looked over his shoulder, searching for Victoria and Liz, after seeing both Adie and Paige in the back of the same police cruiser.

"Paula Romero is next! Save her before it's too-" Rob said getting cut off as the police officers slammed the door in his face. He looked to his left and saw both Paige and Adie looking at him with a fuming expression on their faces. "Hey guy's…." Rob said putting his head down in defeat. Hopefully Liz and Victoria had heard him and would go find Paula….Hopefully.

* * *

Paula sat in her empty living staring at the only photo she had of Pierre. The only reason she had taken the job at that damn seafood restaurant was so that she could spend time with the one guy she thought was good.

Her cell phone began to ring beside her, breaking her concentration. She picked it up and looked at the caller Id trying to see if it was Rob calling her again to see if she was safe. It wasn't Rob. It was Marissa Clarke, the head cheerleader of Middleton High. As much as she didn't want to talk to her, she knew how persistent Marissa was and how she wouldn't stop calling her until she answered.

"Hello?" Paula answered. "Paula, what the hell? Did you forget about the Car wash the cheerleaders are hosting at McDonalds?" Marissa asked. "No but I thought since I got a job that-" Paula began. "We let you skip this when you got a job but now that the place burned to the ground and you're unemployed, I expect to see you here within the hour" Marissa ordered before hanging up.

She threw herself against the back of her couch and sighed out loud. She hated taking orders from Marissa but knew it was better being inside the popular crowd than bullied by them. She trudged towards her bedroom and pulled her uniform out of the back of her closet. She needed to hurry if she wanted to stay on the squad.

* * *

Victoria paced as Liz sat on the counter of the darkroom of the school that was used for the school paper, which Liz was the photographer for. "What are we going to do, Liz?" Victoria asked frantically no long putting on a front of being mean or scary. Rob and Liz were the only ones who knew the real her, a caring person. "He doesn't really expect us to save Paula does he? I mean I'm still a little freaked out over what happened with Roy and Paula is kind of a bitch."

"Vic!" Liz said not believing that Victoria had actually contemplated letting Paula die. "Rob is counting on us. He was able to save Paige, we can save Paula. We have to save Paula." Liz said putting on a brave face even though she was terrified. "I have a press pass, I'll look up her address on the school computers and we'll go visit her." Liz said biting her lip before opening the door, letting a small amount of light in. "Come on, We don't have much time left." She finished before leaving with Victoria on her tail.

* * *

"Ugh! We didn't do anything!" Paige shouted trying to bargain with the officer. "Paige, come over here." Adie said calling her best friend over to the corner where her and Rob were talking. "What is it?" Paige asked. "We were wondering why you were almost killed again at the seafood restaurant." Adie said making Paige's stomach drop.

"And?" Paige asked regaining her voice. "What if Death isn't following the list?" Adie suggested. "Can't be, he's never done that in the previous cases." Rob declared. "And who said he's following the rules?" Adie suggested leaving the three silent.

Suddenly Rob's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. "Rob!" Paige yelled before Rob could no longer hear her. He was back at the gas station, inside Paige's car, but he wasn't in his own body, he was now in Paige's. He saw the car fill with smoke as it caught on fire.

"Get out!" Trent yelled tugging on the handle. Paige tried to open the passenger but couldn't seem to open it either. She pulled at the lock but wasn't able to keep it open as it automatically locked after she opened it. She turned her gaze back at Trent who was now engulfed in flames.

She let out a scream as he reached out for her, jumping in the backseat to escape his flaming grasp as he slumped over, the life being sucked out of him. She looked out of the back window and saw a couple of people get out of a white SUV. A piece of roof fell down and split his head in half. Paige let out another scream just before a support beam fell and crashed through the window, sending a shard of glass through her head.

And with that, Rob was back in the Jail cell surrounded by Paige and Adie. "Death is definitely following the pattern!" Rob said getting up from the ground. "What do you mean?" Adie asked. "I just saw my vision again, but I was Paige." Rob explained. " Ew" Paige mumbled at the thought of Rob being inside her brain.

"Anyways," Rob continued ignoring Paige's comment. "I saw Pierre dying from the backseat of the car before a support beam crashed though a windshield, impaling Paige in the head with a shard of Glass." He recalled. "So Paula's next?" Paige asked. "Paula's next." Rob agreed, wishing they would be let out already.

* * *

"Excuse me, is Paula home?" Victoria asked Paula's father who was obviously drunk. Liz suddenly began to feel sorry about all of the bad things she had ever said about Paula since they both had Alcoholic parents, hopefully for Paula, Her father didn't beat her like her own father did to her, Liz thought.

"Paulie is at a….a…." Her father began before belching loudly. "What're you asking again?" Her Father asked the two. "Paula?" Liz said reminding him. "Right, Paulie is at the Car Wash." He answered before slamming the door in their faces.

"That was helpful." Victoria said sarcastically about to knock on the door again. "Wait, Paula's a cheerleader, she must be at the car wash our school is hosting at the McDonalds downtown." Liz said. "Crap, I'm supposed to be taking pictures. Come on, we need to hurry before it ends." Liz told Victoria before running to her car to drive the two to the car wash.

* * *

Paula carried a bucket full of Water and soap towards the next car she was supposed to clean. She hated car washes since the only people who would show up were perverts who just wanted to treat them like sexual objects. She pulled the sponge out of her bucket and started to wash the white SUV, before her. "Crap" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Hey Paulie, looking good." Takbir said from the passenger seat as Chris sat in the driver's seat. "Fuck off." Paula said going to get her bucket to go to another car. "What's the matter shorty?" Chris asked getting out of his car. "Pierre just freaking died two days ago and you're acting like nothing happened." She accused.

"I've dealt with his death!" Chris yelled at her. "Now I'm trying to live my life to the fullest for him." He finished. "God, I can't wait for you to die." Paula shot back. Just then Victoria and Liz drove onto the parking lot. "Paula!" They shouted. Just then Chris's radio turned on and "Car Wash" by Rose Royce came on.

"(Workin') At the car wash! Workin' at the car wash, girl. Come on and sing it with me. (Car Wash)" The song played. Paula turned around to avoid both of Rob's friends who were trying to get her to "safety. As she took a step, she tripped over her bucket of water and landed in a puddle full of the water they were using to wash the cars. Just as she was going to stand up, a power line snapped off of its pole and touched another puddle of water that connected with the puddle she was in, electrocuting her on the spot.

"No!" Liz yelled knowing she had failed Rob and Paula was dead. Victoria turned away as Paula's skin began to darken as she was still being electrocuted. Chris tried to pull her out but pulled away when his finger touched her skin sending a shock through his body and Takbir vomited out of the side of the car after witnessing what he had. Screams filled the air as cheerleaders from all over ran away. Takbir pulled out his cell phone and called the police, Someone had to tell the cops that Paula Romero was dead.

* * *

"You three are free to go, You're bails been posted." The officer said opening the cell where Paige, Rob and Adie were all locked in. "Really who posted it?" Rob asked getting out with a smile on his face that quickly faded when he saw who was standing outside of their cell. " Who's that?" Adie asked. And with two words, Rob was able to point out the source of all his hatred and anger. " My Father." He said looking at the grey haired man who stood looking at him with shame.


	7. Chopped and Screwed

Chapter Six: "Chopped and Screwed"

"What the hell is the matter with you, Robert Alexander Winters?" Rob's father asked him, using his full name, as he led his son and his two friends out of the police station. "Murder? Why the hell would you go around the city killing innocent people?"

"Dad, it's not me!" Rob protested before his father interrupted him once again. "I guess we'll have to schedule an appointment with Dr. Robins, this weekend."

"I don't need to see a shrink!" Rob yelled. "The only way I could get you and you're two friends out of prison was if you three pleaded insanity and promised to seek psychological help. I'll pay for your treatment so you don't have to worry your parents." He told Adie and Paige who followed close behind, flaunting the fact that he could spend as much money as he wanted without thinking twice about it.

"I'll see you at home tonight. If you aren't home, I'll call the police and make sure you're locked up for good." Rob's father said before entering a limo that was waiting for him at the curb. "Don't make me regret bailing you and you're friends out, Robert." He finished before closing the door and driving off. "That's If you're sober enough to use the phone!" Rob yelled after him.

"Nice man." Paige said sarcastically. "You think?" Rob said turning around and looking at the two. He pulled his cell phone out his pocket and turned it on. They had been in captivity for twenty hours and He needed to contact Victoria and Liz. When the phone was on, Rob noticed he had over twenty missed calls, all from Victoria and Liz and one voicemail.

"_Rob, you're not going to believe this. Paula's dead. We tracked her down to the Middleton High student carwash but were unable to get to her in time. She tripped and landed in a puddle of water just as a power line snapped off and landed in the water. She was dead on the spot. I'm really scared; Victoria's even locked herself up in her room. First Roy and now Paula, I don't think I'm cut out for this Death saving business. I think it'll be easier if I just give up. This will be the last time you'll hear my voice. I'm so sorry Rob; you were the best friend a girl could ask for." _Liz said in her message before the line went dead.

"What's wrong?" Adie asked seeing the alarmed look on Rob's face. "Liz, I think she's going to Commit Suicide." Was all Rob could mutter his phone falling to the ground, smashing into several pieces.

* * *

Liz sat, locked in her bedroom, staring at her father's gun in her lap. It had been over an hour since she had called Rob telling him she was going to kill herself. If she didn't do it now, she would just have to wait a few days for 'Death' to kill her himself. The thought of leaving this world was almost pleasant. If she was gone, her father would have no one to hit. The only good thing in her life was Rob and even if death skipped her, It would go for Rob soon after and she wasn't sure if she could live through that. She lifted the gun to her head and shut her eyes tight. This would all be over soon.

* * *

Rob, Adie and Paige ran up the stairs of Liz's house, pushing past her dad who opened the door for them, not even giving him a reason for their visit. They had to get to Liz. Make sure she was okay. Make sure she was alive. They burst into her room, not hearing a single sound. 'She can't be dead!' Rob thought. 'Takbir has to die in order for her to die. What if he's already dead?' he thought quickly pushing the thought out of his mind and becoming determined and finding Liz. Suddenly, a heaving sound was heard from the restroom.

Rob ran past Adie and Paige and burst the door open. Liz sat on the floor, her head over the toilet bowl as she vomited the contents of her stomach. "I couldn't pull the trigger." She wept. "So I decided to take painkillers… And…" She said before Rob pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that." He breathed into her hair. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"She's okay, which means Takbir is still alive." Adie stated. "Well, does anybody know where he's at?" She asked around. "He got a job rebuilding Fisherman's Bay with Chris." Liz answered after rinsing her mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit. "We might not have much time. Let's go!" Paige said running down the stairs towards her car with Rob, Adie and Liz behind her.

* * *

Takbir turned on the table saw and slid a piece of wood though, cutting it in half. Chris held two studs in his hands and placed them side by side on a table, placing a screw at an angle and drilling the two pieces of wood together. "First Pierre and then Paula? What the hell is up dude?" Chris asked Takbir as he continued to screw studs together. "I don't know, man, but something tells me this has something to do with what Rob was trying to tell me a few days ago." Takbir responded.

"Fucking Winters?" Chris asked. "What the hell does that prick have to with them dying?" "He called me a few days ago after Pierre died that he was scared for my safety. He thought I was going to die." Takbir responded. "I always knew winters was weird but this is just stupid." Chris laughed. "What if he's right?" Takbir rebutted. "Six people who almost died at the gas station have already died."

"Fucking coincidence. People die everyday. Six people don't make a fucking difference in god's eyes." Chris sneered. "Just because Winters gets a fucking 'feeling' you're in danger doesn't mean shit. For all we know he could be killing everyone. I did tell you he was arrested yesterday. I would be surprised if his daddy hasn't bailed him out yet. Stupid shit is broken" Chris cursed at the power drill that was still turning even after he removed his finger from the trigger.

"That's if for today" the manager in charge of rebuilding the restaurant said to all of the workers. "What time is it?" Chris asked looking for his cell phone. "Quarter to six." Takbir responded looking at his watch. "Shit, I have a game today." Chris mumbled placing the drill, which had stopped turning, he was using on the top shelf of the ladder beside the table he was using to screw studs together.

"You need a ride?" Chris asked Takbir. "Nah, I think I'll catch up on tomorrow's workload. Plus I'm heading to the library in a bit to work on this paper I have for Psych." Takbir said. "See you tomorrow bro?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Takbir said pumping fists with Chris as he left the site.

Takbir turned on the saw once again and began to slide another 2x4 piece of wood through it. Uncomfortable with the silence, he plugged in a radio that belonged to another worker and turned it on. Now comfortable with his environment, his insecurities drowned out by the sounds of music, he continued to work alone.

* * *

Rob pulled up to the construction site, hoping he hadn't missed Takbir after seeing most of the construction workers pass him as he heading towards the remains of the restaurant. He exited the car and headed inside with Liz, Paige, and Adie behind him. Walking in slowly then finding Takbir off in the corner cutting pieces of wood in half.

"Takbir." Rob called out making Takbir slightly jump in the air. "What the hell man?" Takbir asked Rob as he neared him with the three girls behind him. "You're in danger; we have to get you away from here." Liz pleaded. "The only thing I need is for all of you to leave me alone, Chris told me that you were arrested yesterday." Takbir said.

"Of course Chris told you that! He hates me." Rob said. "Just come with us, and we'll explain everything in more detail. Adie, unplug the radio" Rob said not taking any chances that a song will play and predict Takbir's death. Adie walked over to the radio and pulled the plug out of the wall. "Forget it, I'm not going anywhere. You guys better leave before I call the police for trespassing." Takbir responded.

"Fine, It's your funeral, say hello to Paula for me." Liz said bluntly. "Liz!" Rob said just before the radio turned on. "I thought you unplugged it!" Rob asked Adie. "I did" Adie responded holding the cord in her hand. "Now you've officially been chopped and screwed, screwed-screwed, chopped-chopped and screwed" The Radio said playing Chopped and Screwed by T-pain.

"We have to get out of here!" Rob yelled at the four. Just then a screwdriver fell from at holster above the table saw, landing on the power button and turning it on. A beam that held up the ceiling swung down and headed straight for Takbir.

Just as it was about to hit, Liz pushed him back and towards the saw. Paige noticed he was heading for the saw and ran towards him. He bent over the table, his head heading straight towards the saw, just seconds from being cut in half, when Paige picked up a 2x4 and gave it a swing. She hit Takbir's head with so much force, his head missed the saw and he landed on the table dazed.

"Ah!" Liz yelled backing up after almost accidentally killing Takbir. Reality hit her and she realized she was next. "I've got to get out of here!" She yelled turning around and running into a ladder, the very same ladder where Chris had placed the malfunctioning power drill. She looked up as the drill came to life and fell, heading straight towards her.

Author's Note: I'm pretty comfortable with this chapter. Didn't really meet my expectations but I like it. Read next chapter, "Basketball", to find out Liz's Fate!


	8. Basketball

Chapter Seven: "Basketball"

A Gurgle was heard as Liz fell to the ground, blood rushing out of her mouth. The drill had fallen straight into her skull, killing her instantly. That was all Takbir needed to wake up from his knocked out state of mind. Paige and Adie screamed in horror as Rob turned away, disgusted by the sight. He had failed once again to save someone. Adie had regained her composure and looked at Rob. "Where's Chris and Victoria?" She asked snapping him out of his thought. "Come on! We can't give up on them!" She yelled, tears escaping her eyes. Knowing they had failed in saving one person and also knowing that she was next after the next two died.

"Liz said Victoria locked herself in her room, I don't know about Chris though." Rob responded after giving it a little bit of thought. "Chris has a basketball game tonight." Takbir said finally believing after having nearly experienced death. " Okay, Takbir and I will go check on Chris, You two go to Victoria's house, see what you can do." Adie told Rob and Paige.

"You sure we should be apart?" Rob asked Adie. "Because after them It's you…. And then me." Adie looked at Rob, thinking about how much of a point the had and how much in danger they both were. "It's better if we're apart. That way, it'll be harder for death to get us both." Adie responded, turning to follow Takbir to his car to find Chris. "We'll see you later." Rob said trying to bring her spirits up. She just nodded and turned to go to Takbir's car. "Come on, we don't have much time." Paige said grabbing Rob's wrist and pulled him towards her prius.

* * *

Chris sat In the locker room of the school gym with the rest of the basketball team, changing into his white and red uniform before joining the team in the pre-game pep talk. "We are the Middleton bulldogs! We need to beat the Reapers in order to get to the semifinals! Great men once said 'You miss 100% of the shots you don't take' and 'The game isn't over til it's over'. Now I want you guys to go out there and give it you're all!. Make me proud!" Coach Carson told his team before they huddled together and joined hands before chanting "Bulldogs!"

"You alright, Chris?" Damien, the captain of the basketball team, asked him after the rest of the team ran outside. He was tying his sneakers and noticed Chris stood still in the center of the locker room. "Uh, yeah. I'm just getting this feeling of déjà vu." Chris responded. "I always feel like that before a big game. Don't worry, It'll pass. It's not like you're going to die." Damien laughed before heading out to the gym. "You coming?" Damien asked. Chris took a deep breath and pushed away the feeling as he followed Damien out of the locker room.

He pushed his way through the banner and out into the crowd. He ran past the cheerleaders, knowing Paula should've been with them but knowing she would never cheer again. He sat next to Jonathan, a freshman who had been given Pierre's spot as forward since his death. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "Get your ass out there Peralta!" Coach Carson yelled at Chris, slapping the number 18 on the back of his Jersey as he ran onto the court, ready to play.

* * *

"I'm Sorry Rob, you just missed her. She left about an hour ago. She got a part in the school play a few weeks ago and I think today is opening night. Didn't she tell you?" Victoria's mother informed him as he was driving towards her house. "No, ma'am. Thanks a lot though." Rob responded before hanging up and making a U-turn on the street heading towards Middleton High. "Where is she?" Paige asked looking outside the window at the approaching storm. "Back at the high school." Rob said speeding up to get to Victoria before death could.

* * *

Victoria sat in front of the make-up mirror as a member of the crew helped apply her make-up on and another did her hair. She read over her script, trying not to forget her lines, as Showtime was just a couple minutes away. She didn't have a major part, but it was enough to keep her content. Acting was the one thing she could do by herself that Rob and Liz didn't know about, which is what she enjoyed. Being on the stage just cleared her mind of the day's stress and with everything that's happened, she needed some de-stressing.

The play was 'Macbeth' and she was going to be the third witch of the three witches who plot mischief against Macbeth using charms, spells, and prophecies. "Two minutes til curtain!" the stage manager told her since she started the show off with the three other witches. She took a deep breath and stood up from her chair and headed to the stage with the two other witches. She was a little worried since some of her lines required her to say Macbeth which was all around known as a superstitious thing to say onstage but the other witches had to say it too which eased her nerves a little. "Good luck" witch number two told her with a smile before turning back towards the audience. She looked out at the audience as the curtains opened. This would be a night they would all remember.

* * *

Adie and Takbir arrived at the school gym where Chris and the rest of the basketball team were playing the Reapers. "She really got me good." Takbir told Adie rubbing the bump on the side of his face he had received from Paige and her 2x4. "She grew up on a street full of boys, Baseballs second nature to her." Adie laughed at the size of the bump Paige had given Takbir.

They both walked into the Gym and scoured the entire gymnasium for Chris but had no luck. "Where the hell is he?" Adie yelled to Takbir over the noise of the band that had just started to play aloud to raise the crowd's spirits. The tone of the song caught Adie's attention but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "What song is this?" She asked Takbir. "Basketball by Lil' Bow Wow. Why?" Takbir asked her. "They're playing basketball. We love that basketball." a fan sang beside Adie. "Oh Shit!" Adie yelled after realizing the sign. "We have to find Chris!" He's going to die right now!"

* * *

Rob raced through residential street determined on getting to the high school before it was too late. He arrived in a matter of seconds and literally jumped out of the prius and ran towards the front doors of the school, heading towards the auditorium. He had already lost one of his best friends, he wasn't going to let another one be taken away from him. "Sir, do you have a ticket?" The usher asked him as he approached, Paige not too far behind him. "Screw ticket, My best friend is about to die!" Rob yelled as he pushed his way past the usher and ran inside.

He walked into the theater, flooding the dark room with light from the outside hallway. "Close the door asshole!" someone yelled as Rob walked slowly down the aisle, towards the stage. "All hail, Macbeth!-" the first witch onstage said. Rob had no idea who Victoria was because they were all in costumes and heavy make-up. Just then somebody's ringtone went off in the audience resulting in a few groans and a couple Idiots here and there. "Go put on your best tonight, It's you and me and one spotlight, One more show one last time, We are-" The ringtone played before the person whose phone went off silence it before it could continue.

"Crap!" Rob mumbled before hearing the third witch speak. "All hail, Macbeth! Thou shalt be king hereafter." Victoria said on cue. Off stage she heard a crew member whistling. 'Whistling is considered a bad omen in theater because things start falling when someone does' Victoria thought as a snap was heard above her. She looked up and saw a bright light heading towards her.

* * *

"Chris!" Adie and Takbir both shouted onto the court. Chris finally turned around and looked at both Adie and Takbir. "What?!" He shouted back at the two just as a loud snap was heard above and the scoreboard fell off of it's hinges and plummeted to the ground. Chris didn't have time to react as the scoreboard fell right on top of him, splattering blood onto some of his teammates, few of his opponents and the unlucky people in the first row of the stands. Screams filled the room as everyone ran out of the gym, Adie and Takbir among the crowd.

* * *

The light grew brighter and Brighter as it neared Victoria. Within a second, a fallen spotlight had made contact with Victoria. The weight of the spotlight hit her head with so much force, the glass shattered on contact and impaled her. The carnage didn't stop there, The electricity still flowed through the spotlight, electrocuting Victoria.

* * *

Rob pushed the brake of Paige's prius with so much force, the both of them flew forwards at the sudden stop, held back by the seatbelts they both wore. "What happened?" Paige asked him wondering why he had stopped in the middle of the road. "What did you see?" She asked even more urgently. "Victoria and Chris." He managed to mumble. "Spotlight crushes her, Scoreboard crushes him."

"I'm Calling Ade!" Paige said grasping the phone out of Rob's hand, who was about to call Victoria's mom on her location. Rob made a U-turn towards the school, not even needing to talk to Victoria's mom to know where his best friend was. "Hello? Adie? Yeah, Rob Just had another Vision. You need to get to Chris now!"

Author' Note: Whoa! another cliffhanger! The cliffhanger was something i thought of at the last minute! Anyways, Will Chris and Victoria Live?!?! Find out next Chapter in "You and Me and one Spotlight". =D


	9. You and Me and One Spotlight

Chapter Eight: "You And Me And One Spotlight" 

Takbir and Adie both walked into the Gym and scoured the entire gymnasium for Chris but had no luck. "Paige said that Rob saw Chris on the court before being crushed by the scoreboard." Adie yelled to Takbir over the noise of the band that had just started to play aloud to raise the crowd's spirits. The tone of the song caught Adie's reminding her of what Paige had told her. "Basketball?" She asked herself. "It's almost time, keep your eyes open!" Adie yelled after realizing the sign. "I see him, He's on the Bench!" Takbir told Adie as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to Chris.

* * *

Victoria sat in front of the make-up mirror as a member of the crew helped apply her make-up on and another did her hair. She was supposed to be reading over her script, trying not to forget her lines, but a voice in the back of her mind was telling her not to go through with this. She knew something wasn't right. She somehow regretted not inviting Rob and Liz to her show hopefully she wasn't too late. "Two minutes, til curtain!" The stage manager said signaling her to get ready for her scene.

She took a deep breath and stood up from her chair and headed to the stage. "Good luck" witch number two told her with a smile before turning towards the audience. 'Good luck?' Victoria thought. 'It's bad luck to say good luck. That's why actors always say break a leg.' Victoria just pushed the thought out of her mind. She would get through this play and worry about life later. She looked out at the audience as the curtains opened. This would be a night she would always remember.

* * *

"You've got to believe me, this death stuff is real." Takbir told Chris. "I've researched this before but didn't want to believe it. I was supposed to die but Paige intervened so it skipped me, and went straight to Liz. After Liz, you and Victoria were supposed to die." He explained.

"Peralta get on that court!" Coach Carson told Chris as he exchanged Jonathan, Pierre's replacement, for him. "Listen, I have to play." Chris told them getting off the bench and walking onto the court. "This is what we're trying to talk to you about! Stay away from the score-" Adie shouted, trying to warn him about the scoreboard. before being cut off by the band. "Stay near the sidelines, If you see the scoreboard about to fall, get him out of there." Adie told Takbir, who nodded in return and went to the sidelines, staring intently at the Scoreboard.

* * *

Rob arrived in a matter of seconds, jumped out of Paige's prius and ran towards the front doors of the school, headed for the auditorium. "Sir, do you have a ticket?" The usher asked him as he approached, Paige not too far behind him. Rob didn't even bother to respond as he passed the public entrance, where the usher detained Paige, and ran towards the backstage door.

Paige reluctantly bought a ticket and went through the public doors and looked at stage, hoping to see Rob get to Victoria before she was crushed under the spotlight. Rob walked along the dark walls of the backstage room, trying to stay out of the view of any crew members. "All hail, Macbeth!-" The first witch said onstage, making Rob not care who saw him anymore as he ran towards the stage.

A Crew member, having heard of someone sneaking in, held him back as the ringtone "You and Me and One Spotlight" by Yellowcard went off in the audience. "You have to let me go, or else she's going to die!" Rob yelled at him. He reached for the refreshment table and grabbed for the punch bowl with one hand, and splashed the drink onto the crew member, who let go of Rob to get the juice out of his eyes. Rob ran towards Victoria just as she said her line. "All hail, Macbeth! Thou shalt be king hereafter"

* * *

The scoreboard began to groan above the crowd. Takbir and Adie both looked at it as it began to loosen from it's hinges. "Now Takbir!" Adie shouted as the scoreboard began to fall from the center of the court. Takbir ran at full force to Chris who stared straight up at the scoreboard. At the last second, Takbir slammed into Chris and pushed him out of the way before the scoreboard crushed him.

"You weren't kidding about his whole death thing, were you?" Chris asked in disbelief. Suddenly, the inside of the scoreboard began to rumble before erupting in a giant explosion. A shard of glass shot out and impaled him through his chest. He let out a groan as he slumped forward and fell to the ground. "No!" Takbir yelled after watching his friend die. Screams erupted as people rose from the stands and ran outside.

* * *

Victoria heard a snap above her as a spotlight plummeted to the ground. Just in time, Rob pushed her out of the way, the spotlight missing her by a few inches. "Whoa! That was close." Victoria chuckled as she stood up, audience members clapping after seeing Rob push her out of the way. Another snap was heard as a wire that was connected to the spotlight, swung across the stage, straight towards Victoria. The other actors on stage saw the wire coming and all ducked, unlike Victoria who was oblivious to the wire. Rob noticed it at the last second and yelled for her to duck.

Victoria dropped to the ground as the wire sliced her witch's hat in half. "What the hell?!" Victoria yelled after almost being killed twice. Paige ran onstage and over to Rob and Victoria. "Adie just called. She wasn't able to save Chris." She informed them with a look of complete and utter horror. She knew that after Victoria and Chris, Adie was next and the thought of losing her best friend hadn't even crossed her mind. The three ran outside of the school where they met Adie and Takbir, who was covered in Chris's blood.

"What do we do now?" Adie asked in desperation, looking around trying to see if anything would or could kill her. "We could go to my father's Cabin, there's hardly anything there that's dangerous." Rob suggested. "How far away is it?" Adie asked agreeing with him. "It's about a thirty minute drive." Victoria chimed in, having been to Rob's father's cabin before. "It's the only thing we have so let's go." Adie said as she followed Rob, Paige, Victoria, and Takbir to Paige's prius, so that they would all remain together.

"You should sit in between Me and Takbir." Paige told Adie as they all huddled into the Prius. "Hey Rob, Where's Liz?" Victoria asked Rob as she sat in the passenger seat with him in the Drivers seat. "We weren't able to save her in time." Rob admitted sheepishly. "What?" Victoria asked with disbelief. "You're lying right? She's at the Cabin waiting for us isn't she? Isn't she?" Victoria continued to ask, tears flowing down her cheeks from her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." Rob responded not able to look at her in the eyes. Adie, Paige, and Takbir sat in the backseat watching the events unfold in front of them. Victoria looked away from the group and stared outside deep in thought.

After a few moments of silence, Rob decided to start the car and Drive to the cabin before it was too late, driving at an appropriate speed as to not get into a car accident. After a while, Victoria broke the silence. "How did she die?" She asked. Nobody answered for a while. "Do you really want to know?" Adie asked her sincerely, Victoria nodding short after.

"A Beam fell from the ceiling, and was going to hit Takbir. She pushed him out of the way and towards a table saw. Luckily, Paige hit him with a 2x4 so hard, he missed, but Liz ran into a power drill and….." Adie said not able to finish the sentence.

They arrived at the cabin in a short time. "We need to safe proof the Cabin." Rob said as he opened the door revealing a ritzy cabin that looked as if it came straight out of a magazine. Stuffed animal heads lined the walls, a large chandelier hung in the center of the living room, and an 18th century Musket was in a glass case above the fire place.

"We need to take turns watching over Adie." Rob told the group. "I think she should stay in the master bedroom, It's the safest room in the entire cabin." Rob said. "I'll take the first shift." Victoria said as she walked into the master bedroom with Adie.

"We need to talk about what happened with Victoria." Paige said as She, Rob, and Takbir headed towards the table in the dining room. "What about Victoria?" Takbir asked. "After we saved her, she was almost killed again." Paige said. "Same thing happened with Chris! After I pushed him out of the way of the scoreboard, It exploded. The explosion is what killed him.

"I have a feeling Death knew I had another vision. He knew we were going to save them the first time. Maybe that's why they almost died a second time around. "Well whatever It was, Death obviously isn't going to let us go. I hope Adie will be okay, I don't think I could handle her leaving us." Paige whispered as she looked towards the master Bedroom. "Well let's get working. I'll Safe proof the Kitchen, Lord knows we don't need the stove blowing up." She smiled sheepishly as she stood from the table and walked away, hoping for the best but still expecting the worst.

Authors Note: No cliffhanger this time I suddenly got inspired after posting chapter Six and seven and decided to might as well post it. Hope I didn't disappoint and I Hope the next chapter will be very dramatic!!!!!


	10. Toxic

Chapter Nine: "Toxic"

"I'm so bored" Adie groaned from on top of the Master bed. "We can't really do much without you being put in danger." Paige said. "Can't we at least turn on the television?" Adie asked. "Nope, Rob scared that background music to TV shows, movies, or commercials can be a sign." Paige responded taking a long sip of a bottled water, since Rob was worried of drinking contaminated water. "Ugh, this is so boring." Adie complained once again as the door swung open.

"My shift." Takbir said walking into the room. "You going to be okay alone?" Paige asked Adie who nodded in return. "I think I'll just sleep. With everything that's happened, I'm exhausted." Adie responded as she got under the covers and pretended to sleep to pass the time.

"How's she holding up?" Victoria said sitting on the couch, covered in a blanket, reading a magazine. "Where's Rob?" Paige asked looking around and not finding him. "He's safe-proofing the guest room so we can rest in between shifts." Victoria answered. Paige walked over next to Victoria and sat beside her on the couch. "So…." Victoria said a little stuck on conversation.

Suddenly, the plasma screen television on the wall across from both of them turned on, the sound of static filled the room as black and white dots engulfed the screen. Rob stepped out of one of the two guest rooms on the second floor of the cabin and looked over the balcony at the two girls below.

"Who turned the television on? I thought I unplugged it." Rob said noticing the plug from the plasma screen that hung on the wall wasn't connected to the outlet. Then the television began to gather information from the satellite on the roof. "Unplug everything!" Rob yelled running down the stairs as Victoria and Paige jumped off the couch and began to pull the audio/video connections off along with the cable connections yet the Television still downloaded information.

"Nothing's working!" Victoria yelled as Takbir entered the room after hearing the commotion and an image appeared on the television screen. On the television screen, was Britney Spears's music video for Toxic. She was in a flight attendants uniform as the music video started.

"Baby can't you see. I'm calling a guy like you. Should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm fallin'. There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it. Too high, can't come down. Losing my head. Spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're Toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic?" The song played, emphasizing on the poison and Toxic, as Rob ran towards the master bed room and attempted to open it only to find it had automatically locked itself when Takbir exited the room.

"Adie!" Paige Shouted to her friend who was on the other side of the door. Adie, had fallen asleep, and being a deep sleeper, did not hear the four survivors outside her door shouting to get her attention. A female Black Widow, a highly poisonous spider with a black body and red hourglass shape on her back, crawled into the room, to avoid the cold night air, through the slightly open window leading into the Master bedroom.

The spider crawled over to Adie and walked on top of her exposed right arm and rested there momentarily. Adie feeling the spiders fuzzy legs on her arm, quickly moved her hand, disturbing the spider causing it to bite. Adie woke up at the sharp pain in he wrist. It felt like a pin prick but within seconds her hand began to go numb. She saw the spider, jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door, attempting to open it but not being successful.

"Help!" Adie shouted banging on the door with her left hand. "Back away from the door!" Rob shouted from the opposite side. He went over to the fireplace and opened the case containing the musket and pulled it out. He returned to the door and shot point black at the lock, immediately opening the door.

Paige was the first to run in and hug Adie who stood against the far wall. "It bit me!" She shouted staring at the spider who was now scurrying to exit the room the same way it came in. Takbir ran over to it and with one stomp, squished the spider beneath the sole of his shoe.

"What type of spider was it?" Rob asked Adie. "I don't know." She shouted on the verge of tears as her entire right arm went numb. "It was a Black Widow." Victoria said. "It had an hourglass shape on it's back, probably a female since males aren't known to bit." Rob ran to a cabinet in the bathroom and went through a box full of syringes, searching for an anti-venom. "we have anti-venom for every single spider except for a black widow!" Rob panicked.

"That's because Black Widow's aren't indigenous to Northern United states. They usually live in the south." Victoria chimed in. Rob grabbed Paige's keys and walked out of the room, followed by Paige while Takbir and Victoria took responsibility of Adie. "Where are you going?" Paige asked. "To the nearest hospital. I'm not going to let her die." Rob grabbing his sweater and stepping outside. "Let me come with you." Paige pleaded but rob just turned around and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to lose you too. If something Happens to Adie, Death will come after me, then the order will start over again and If we're together, He's just going to take us both out." Rob told her. "Promise me you'll come back!" She whispered. "I promise." Rob muttered pushing a stand of her brown hair out of her face. Paige pulled Rob into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." She whispered into his ear before letting go of their embrace and walking back to the cabin.

Rob entered her blue Prius and pulled out of the dirt road, heading to the main road that led out of town. As he drove, he was suddenly pulled out of his concentration and sent a couple weeks back to the gas station as he had before when he had relived the experience through Paige's eyes. Except now, it seemed as If he was in Adie's body.

He once again witnessed the lorry carrying the gas tank Slamming Helen's body against the window of Roy's truck before pinning him between the pump and his truck. He saw Paige's prius catch on fire. He could see Trent catch on fire inside while Paige jumped into the backseat to get away from him. "Paige!! Trent!!" Rob shouted in Adie's voice as she had done so in his vision. He once again saw Pierre get his head smashed with the falling debris before Paige was impaled by the shard of glass.

He also saw Paula get run over before Takbir caught himself on fire. He witnessed His car explode with both Chris and Victoria inside and a large shard of glass flying through the air heading for Adie, only this time something different happened, She was struck by the Glass but was still alive as she fell towards the ground, The Glass missing any major veins or arteries, but paralyzing her entire body. He saw himself being thrown into the wall by the explosion, his spine breaking as he died a quick and painless death. He still lay inside Adie's body as she was burned by the flames caused from the explosion, before a piece of the roof gave out and landed directly on his, well Adie's, head splattering blood everywhere.

He was back in Paige's Car only while he was having his vision, he swerved off the road and was heading directly towards Clear Corman Lake. He hadn't been the last to die after all. He died before Adie meaning that This was Death's plan from the beginning. To separate him from any survivors as He died alone without their knowledge. Now he would never return to the cabin with The anti-venom. Now, He wouldn't keep his promise to Paige. And now, He was going to die.

The blue car plummeted off a cliff and into the freezing waters below, The song from the Cabin Replaying in his head. "It's dangerous, I'm fallin'" referring to him driving off the cliff. The car began to sink as the water pressure began to press up against the glass of the locked car. He tugged at his seatbelt which was stuck, the rest of the line from the song entering his mind. "There's no escape." It was all true.

There was absolutely no way he could get out of this. He was going to die and there was nothing he or any of the other survivors could do to stop death. After he drowned, Adie would die from the poison and the chain would restart killing Paige, Takbir, and finishing it off with Victoria. He closed his eyes tightly as the windows burst and water filled the car, accepting his death and defeat at death's hands.

Author's note: Another Twist! Rob was supposed to die before Adie! What will happen to the others who have no Idea he's dying? and will Rob die? Please read and Review. I'm going to upload the Applicaton for The sequel to this story in a bit. I can only tell you that three will survive this and go to the sequel, I'm going to make you wonder who they are cause i'm so evil!


	11. Backstabber

Chapter Ten: "Backstabber"

Adie lay in the bed of the master bedroom, chills running through her body, her body partially paralyzed while her breathing began to slow, the poison flowing through her body. Every now and then she would have violent abdominal cramps and spasms. Paige, never once leaving her best friends side, wept constantly. Her and Adie had gone through everything together and seeing her friend in such a vulnerable place frightened her to say the least. Her only hope now was Rob getting the anti-venom and making it back in time.

"Paige. I….. I…" Adie said unable to speak properly. "What is it Ade?" Paige asked holding both of Adie's hands in her own. " I'm about to throw up, can you hand me the bucket?" Adie asked smiling sheepishly. Paige Chuckled and gave Adie the bucket. "Can you walk out for a second, I don't want you to hear me barf." Adie asked Paige who got up and walked towards the living room, where she left the door wide open as to avoid another lockout.

"I can feel it's eyes staring at me." Victoria laughed, talking to Takbir about a stuffed deer on the wall. "It's peering into you're soul." Takbir laughed before noticing Paige standing nearby. "How is she?" He asked, removing his Boston red sox cap from his head before running his fingers through his black hair. "She's fine for now, I just feel so useless. I can't do anything to help her. I should've gone with Rob to get the anti-venom." Paige said crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'll get through all this together. Adie's perfectly fine, so that must mean Rob is fine. Don't worry he'll be back anytime now." Victoria assured her. Victoria walked over to the television and plugged everything that they had removed back on. "What're you doing?" Paige asked. "Rob might think not listening to music will help us but so far all the songs have provided clues on how to prevent the death. It's better to be prepared than surprised." Victoria said turning the television on to a pop station sat across from the television.

Ke$ha's song "Backstabber" came on. "Backstabber, Backstabber, Backstabber." The song played. "This could be Rob's song. The only danger I can tell so far is him getting stabbed." Takbir said. "Let's hope this isn't a sign and just a normal song." Paige said, walking back to the Master bedroom to be back with Adie. When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed, was that Adie was no longer on the bed. She ran towards the master Bedroom and noticed she wasn't there either.

She went back into the living room as the song continued to play. ", your such a backstabber" Paige looked around and saw nothing except both Victoria and Takbir back on the couch listening to the song. "She's gone." Paige yelled. Victoria immediately hit the mute button. "What do you mean she's gone?" Takbir asked getting up and running into the master bedroom to check for himself. "She's not in there!" Paige shouted.

"Where could she be? A couple of minutes ago she couldn't even move." Victoria said. "Unless someone moved her." Takbir chimed in, pointing at muddy footsteps on the wooden floor. The three followed the steps to the kitchen counter, where Adie on was on the floor with a muddy figure hovering over her. The muddy figure turned around and revealed his identity. It was Rob, covered in dirt, his entire body wet. "Oh my god what happened?" Paige asked getting closer before Rob pointed a butcher's knife in her direction.

"Stay back Paige, I mean it!" Rob said. "What happened?" Takbir asked him once again. "I was supposed to die before Adie. Luckily for me, Death wanted to make a deal. He said he would grant us all immortality If I did his dirty work for him and killed a human in each of our place along with one survivor." Rob smiled. "Rob that's insane." Victoria said. "Is it?" Rob asked her. "If I sacrifice Adie and four others to him, the four of us will be free, we're no longer on his little list. We can live long and happy lives." He smiled.

"Rob, just put the knife down so we can talk about this." Takbir said trying to reason with him. "I don't think so." Rob said lifting the knife into the air and getting ready to thrust the knife into Adie's chest, when Takbir tackled him into the ground. Rob broke into laughter. "Uh-oh. Someone intervened." Rob smiled. Paige felt a breeze of cold air pass her. She turned around and felt a cold and malevolent presence around her. "We've got to get out of here!" She yelled to Victoria, grabbing her wrist as she hauled her away from the kitchen to the living room on her way to leave the cabin.

All of a sudden, The chandelier that hung above the center of the living room came crashing down, making Paige and Victoria back up to the wall. The impact with the ground, caused thousands of pieces of glass to fly into the air. Victoria pushed Paige behind the couch, just as the stuffed head of the deer she had been looking at earlier fell off of it's hook, Its Horns striking the air where Paige had been standing moments before. Victoria placed her hands over her face in defense trying to block the glass shards as they came her way. When it was over, Victoria looked at herself. She was okay, a few scratches on her but other than that she was fine. She looked at Paige and saw that she had hit the ground pretty hard rendering her unconscious.

That's when realization came over her. She wasn't killed because Takbir was before her. She had to save him. She jumped over the couch, shoes stomping over the broken glass as she returned to the kitchen where Rob and Takbir were at each other's throats on the ground. Even though Takbir was bigger and stronger, It seemed Rob was winning. Rob, on top of Takbir, grabbed Takbir's black hair and smashed his head against the ground multiple times.

"Stop it, you guys!" Victoria shrieked. Rob had become a madman. The back of Takbir's head bled as it was getting crushed from the multiple blows he was taking from the ground. Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed the knife Rob had dropped and thrust it into his back.

Rob let go of Takbir and turned to look at Victoria. "Can't you see he's seconds away from dying? Death doesn't care who dies, as long as I give him a freaking sacrifice, He's happy." Rob shouted standing up. "Well I guess I can come back to him, Now it's your turn." Rob smiled reaching over his left shoulder with his right hand to grab the knife. He got a firm grip on it and pulled it out of his shoulder, the wound healing automatically.

"Rob, you don't have to do this." Victoria pleaded walking away from Rob. "I thought you were volunteering. I promise, It won't hurt." Rob said seriously before bursting into laughter. "I'm just kidding, It will probably hurt a lot, but I'll make it quick and painless." He smiled pointing the knife at her.

Just then, a loud bang broke the silence. Rob looked down at his chest and saw a hole as blood dripped out. He lifted his hand and touched the hole in his chest, touching some of the blood that leaked. Rob looked over Victoria's shoulder and saw Paige holding his father's musket, having just used it to shoot him. Rob fell to his knees before falling face first to the ground.

Tears Streamed down Paige's eyes as Victoria walked over to her and reached out, pushing the musket down, as Paige stood shocked that she had actually shot Rob. Victoria wrapped her arms around Paige, both hugging each other tightly. "Do you think it's over?" Paige asked looking Victoria. "It'll never be over, but for now we're safe." Victoria answered hugging the girl tightly.

Shock spread through Paige's face when she looked back towards the spot where Rob was shot. It was empty. His body was nowhere. "Where'd he go!" Paige shouted releasing her grip from Victoria. "Help!" Takbir shouted from the kitchen. The two girls ran to the sound of his voice and found him laying in a puddle of his own blood and Adie nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Victoria asked realizing that Rob had probably already murdered someone and given himself immortality. "He passed by and dragged Adie out of the room." Takbir said coughing up blood. "Stay with Him." Paige told Victoria. "But what about Rob?" Victoria asked. "I'll look for him, Just connect the phone line and call for an ambulance. He's close to death and probably won't last long." Paige responded exchanging a glance with both Victoria and Takbir, before grabbing a fire tong from beside the fireplace and heading outside into the woods, having no Idea where to go, but knowing time was running out.

Author's Note: I have to say this was my hardest chapter to write. I was so stuck on how to end it but I pulled through. Yes, Rob has become a servant to death! (I planned this before bludworth was the shell for death so I'm not copywriting from Last Laugh) I did say only three would live so who's dying? Will it be Takbir who is on the brink of bleeding to death? Will it Be Adie who still has Venom running through her veins? Will It be Paige who is determined on saving her Bff (Which most of you would probably enjoy since she never freaking dies! Ha-ha)? Will it Be Victoria, who was commanded by the evil Paige(JK) to look over Takbir? Or will it be Rob? The guy everyone thought was good, who is now filled with 100% evil? Find out in next chapter, which will most likely be my last.


	12. Help, I'm Alive

**Chapter Eleven: "Help, I'm Alive"**

Paige walked through the woods, the iron Fire tong in her hands as she searched for Rob and Adie. She felt so stupid for grabbing a fire tong instead of the musket. It would have been a lot quicker to get Adie back if she had the musket. Well, There's no turning back now, she thought as she came upon a dirt road. On the dirt road was an abandoned limousine. She ran towards it and upon reaching the limousine, found something disturbing.

In the drivers seat, was a chauffer with his throat slit. Not only that, but the chauffers' eyes were gouged. Blood still dripped from his eyes sockets signifying that the kill was fresh. There was an initial carved into the side of the chauffers' neck. 'R.W.' Possibly the person Rob had sacrificed in his place. But what was a limousine doing in the middle of the forest? Paige walked over to the backseat of the limousine and peered inside expecting to find a few mutilated passenger but surprised to find it empty.

She shrugged it off and was about to continue walking to search for Rob and Adie when she noticed something she hadn't expected. The license plate of the limousine said 'Winters'. As in Rob's surname. She knew the limousine had seemed familiar! It was the same limousine Robs father had entered earlier that day when he bailed her, Adie and Rob out of prison.

So where was Rob's Father? She knew Rob hated his father with a passion but was it possible that Rob would kill his own father as a sacrifice? After what she had just gone through she wasn't so sure. She gripped the fire tong in her hands harder and heard a chanting coming from deeper in the forest. She turned to follow the voice, hoping it was Rob just as the radio inside the limousine turned on and began to play a song.

* * *

Victoria Grunted in frustration. She had just reconnected the phone lines but when she attempted to call for help, all she got from the phone was a long silence. She glanced over at Takbir who grunted in pain on the ground. She had to do something or else Takbir would die on her watch. She walked over to the guy who just a few days ago she would ignore. She had never thought about death before this week and realized that she was going to die alone.

"Don't worry. I'll get us both out of her." Victoria said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Takbir smiled in response, ignoring the pains on the back of his head. He could feel a fracture on his skull digging into his brain. He knew that if he didn't receive medical attention soon, He would either bleed to death or that piece of bone digging into his head would strike a part of his brain and cause him to die.

Suddenly the radio above the sink turned on, the sound of static engulfing the room. The dial turning rapidly as it searched for a station. The dial came to a sudden halt before a song she had heard many times before began to play. Victoria knew that she and Takbir were in danger and they probably didn't have much time left.

* * *

"I tremble. They're gonna eat me alive. If I stumble. They're gonna eat me alive. Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer. Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer. Hard to be soft, tough to be tender. Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train. Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer" The radio inside the limousine began to play.

Paige thought about it for a while. While the song didn't really give any clues to death, It still gave her a clue. 'Help, I'm alive.' This could mean Adie wasn't dead. It could also mean that even though Rob was possessed or whatever he was, he could still be inside, fighting death. She gripped the fire tong harder and followed the chanting from beyond the trees in search of Rob and Adie.

* * *

Heat. That is one thing Adie was positive she could feel on her skin. She forced her eyes open, her vision a little blurry, and found a torch resting beside her. She felt beneath her and realized she was lying on top of a slab of rock. She heard words being spoken as a yell erupted from beside her. She quickly turned her head and saw a body go up in flames. The body was nailed onto a crucifix, and placed in the center of a bonfire. Beside the body, was Rob who smiled as the body burned.

When her vision cleared up, she realized who was burning on the crucifix. It was Rob's father. His yells continued to fill the air as rob began to speak. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Father, It isn't polite to yell while you're burning to death. You could wake the neighbors." Rob laughed as his father became limp on the cross, the fire melting his skin away.

Adie then realized what was going on. She was on top of an alter and was going to be sacrificed to keep the others alive. She had to get away from Rob. But she couldn't. The poison still ran through her veins, weakening her. She was just reaching the two hour mark which is longer than any black widow victim has ever lived without getting vaccinated.

Was death toying with her? She didn't know nor did she want to find out. She was too late though. Rob walked beside her and pulled out a hunting knife from his pocket. He cleaned the blood off of it from his latest victim and began to carve a word into a visible part in her stomach. Death. After she was dead, He could live happily ever after, as an immortal.

* * *

Victoria ripped various sheets from the bed in half and wrapped it around the back of Takbir's head to stop his blood loss. She used whatever strength she had left and struggled to pick Takbir off the ground. After a few attempts, she successfully got him to his feet and the two headed to the door, to get out of the cabin. Victoria turned around and picked up the musket Paige had used to shoot Rob moments before and strapped it across her back. She had a feeling she would need it. She threw Takbir's arm across her shoulder and the two headed to the main road where hopefully someone would help them.

* * *

Paige watched from behind a bush beside train tracks as Rob slowly finished carving into Adie's Skin. She had heard Rob's father's yells from afar and was sort of glad that it was Rob's dad and not rob of Adie. She slowly neared the alter where Rob hovered above Adie's body.

"Nice of you to join us." Rob said in a voice that wasn't his own. "Would you like something to drink? No? Your loss." Rob turned around and stared at Paige who hid the fire tong behind her back, his eyes completely black. "You don't have to work for Death, Rob. We can beat him." Paige begged as she slowly neared him.

"Robert isn't here anymore." Rob said as he thrust the knife forward towards Paige, who dodged at the last second but was still grazed on her shoulder. Paige lifted the fire tong and stabbed it into Rob's chest. Rob just smiled and pulled the fire tong, throwing it over his shoulder onto the ground.

Adie blinked as she saw the conflict occur in front of her. Paige stood in front of Rob, So vulnerable. She gathered all of her energy and rolled off of the rock she lay and reached for the fire tong on the ground in front of her. Once it was in her grasp, she lifted it in the air and slammed it into Rob's head. Rob dropped to the ground and twitched momentarily before resting.

* * *

Victoria reached the limousine with Takbir beside her. She heard Paige's voice off in the distance and continued to limp with Takbir towards Paige. She crossed train tracks and reached the open field just as Adie stabbed Rob in the head. "No!" Victoria shouted as Rob dropped to the ground. Victoria got out from out of Takbir's arm, forcing him to rest on a tree, and ran towards Rob. Takbir slowly walked towards the group, slightly disoriented.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked as she saw the blood seeping from Paige's arm. She set down the musket on the ground beside her as she inspected Paige's arm. "Victoria, Watch out!" Takbir shouted weakly from the row of trees. Just then, Rob grabbed the Musket and shoved it through the back of Victoria's head, The tip coming out of her forehead. "Did I do that?" Rob laughed, as Victoria moaned, the life slipping out of her.

Rob wrapped his finger around the trigger and pulled back, releasing a bullet into Paige's forehead. "No!" Adie shouted as Paige fell backwards. Rob's eyes cleared up, the black layer that once surrounded it disappearing completely. "What's going on?" Rob asked, releasing his grasp on the musket that held Victoria, causing her to fall onto the ground. "You bastard! You killed them all!" Adie shouted, adrenaline overpowering the poison inside her.

Rob stood up and walked backwards unable to grasp the fact that he had killed His father, Victoria and Paige. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Rob mumbled just as horn of a train sounded behind him. "I'm sorry." Rob said once again before turning around and running towards the train tracks just as the train pulled up, Hitting him with so much force, It turned him into a pulp. "No!" Adie yelled after witnessing Rob commit suicide.

Paige took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes and sat up. The hole in her forehead began healing as she looked at Adie. "How did I do that?" Paige asked, referring to the fact that she had just come back from the dead. "I think Rob sacrificed him for you." Adie said pointing to Rob's father on the crucifix.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." Adie said, the poison running through her veins beginning to affect her. Paige and Adie stood up, the two walking over to Takbir and walking to the train tracks just as the train left. They walked over to the limousine and Paige retrieved the chauffer's cell phone and dialed 911, requesting help for both Adie and Takbir.

* * *

**_*Three months later*_**

Takbir, the back of his head patched up in bandages, walked hand in hand with Adie into the airport as they follow Paige inside. "You sure I should go?" Paige asked, holding her boarding pass in her hand as she stood by the metal detectors. "Only a select few seniors are accepted for early orientation at Stanford. If you don't go voluntarily, I will put you inside a wooden box and ship you there myself." Adie told Paige with a smile.

"Promise me you will visit me?" Paige asked Adie. "Of course. Takbir and I will visit you every chance we get." Adie said. "It's weird how you two ended up together." Paige laughed. "What does that mean?" Takbir asked shocked. "It's just that I never pictured you together." Paige smiled.

"Flight 81 to Stanford, California is now boarding." The announcer said over the intercom. "That's me." Paige said meekly. "I'm going to miss you, Paige." Adie said as she hugged her best friend. "I'm going to miss you too." Paige said before hugging Takbir. "Take care of her for me." Paige told Takbir. "With my life." He responded before letting go of her. Paige walked through the metal detectors of the Airport looking back at her two new friends as she headed to her terminal.

As she walked to her terminal, she checked the information on her boarding pass to make sure she got on the right airplane. Just as she neared the terminal, she bumped into a guy and looked up for a moment before returning to look at her boarding pass. It took her a moment to realize who was the person she had bumped into. "Rob!" Paige shouted as she looked behind her trying to find the guy she had just bumped into in the crowd. But it was too late by then. Whoever that person was had gone. Was it possible that Rob had Survived being hit by the train?

"Last call for Flight 81 to Stanford, California." The intercom said above her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Paige looked around and noticed she was already at the terminal. She Clutched her Carryon backpack and walked to the entrance, handing the attendant her boarding pass before getting on Flight 81. As she took her seat on the plane, something told her that Death wasn't through with her and she would be hearing from it soon.

**Author's note: Finally finished!!!! After a month of Writers block, Angie2282 got me back on track and helped me with this final chapter. Part one of Beware of Deaths Plan is complete! Be sure to check out my sequel, Beware of Death's Plan: Class Dismissed and submit a character if you haven't already. So the three survivors are Paige, Takbir, and Adie! Adie got the hospital and was given the antivemon! Takbir's head was repaired and he is dating Adie! Who would of thunk it? Certainly not me. I just wrote it spur of the moment. Anyways, I'm going to self promote my other Stories, Alpha X and Melrose Place because you can never have too many readers. Au Revoir!**


End file.
